


Discovery

by Halbeary



Category: Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Aliens, alien dongers, im sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halbeary/pseuds/Halbeary
Summary: Space is a place of exploration.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted due to some issues that were found with the original not reflecting what I wanted as a writer. Enjoy!

He takes a sip of his drink. It’s distinctly alien; the taste is nothing like they have on Earth. He revels in the difference, lets the liquid slide down his throat and fill his body with the pleasant tingling that alcohol always brings. His shoulders finally relax, lips quirk in a small smile and he lets himself slump a little in his chair. There’s _nothing_ like a cold drink after a hard day’s work patrolling the sector.

The bartender sets a drink down in front of him. It’s a vivid neon green color and smoking. He raises an eyebrow.

“Um, I didn’t order this.”

The bartender gestures over his shoulder with a bony claw.

“From the lady in the corner.”

He pokes his head around the bartender’s shoulder, interest suddenly piqued as his eyes search for who _–_ oh _yeah_. Knockout babe at 2 o’clock.

She catches his eye and raises her glass in a knowing smile. Hal feels that familiar thrill start to brew in his chest and can’t help but smirk in return. His stool squeaks as he pushes back from the bar, drink in one hand as he makes his way to what he hopes is a _great_ ending to an already satisfying day. Someone bumps into his shoulder and he stumbles, drink sloshing over the sides of his cup. What looks like a huge _cockroach_ mumbles something indecipherable in his direction and storms off. The sight makes Hal pause.

Right. _Aliens_. He’s yet to sample what the Universe has to offer. _First time for everything_. He raises his ring to his mouth in a whisper.

“Ring, are me and the lady over there compatible? _Sexually_.”

<< _Affirmative_.  >>

“Excellent.”

Maybe there’s _one_ thing better than a cold drink.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Forty minutes later he’s being shoved up against the wall inside a dingy motel room, long purple tongue shoved down his throat and a fistful of expensive-feeling dress bundled around his fingers. The door handle is pressing into his back, cock straining against the confines of his uniform and oh _fuck_ , this lady is so goddamn _hot_ , he feels like he’s burning up from the inside out from the heat of her skin sliding against his own. It feels incredible.

His hand moves on instinct from her neck down to her tit, fingers brushing over the familiar mounds with a practiced motion. She pulls her mouth off all at once, head tilted in what looks like a question. Hal looks down at his hand, back up at the tips of her antennae. _Right_. He lets out a breathless laugh.

“Sorry, I don’t _–_ what turns you on?”

Her head tilts further.

“Um, I mean— what makes you feel good?” He leans his head forward to brush his lips along the edge of a pointed ear. “What makes you want to _fuck?_ ”

He feels her body shudder against his and has to repress a smirk. _Still got it._ A three-fingered hand covers his own and slides it down, down along the wrinkled folds of her dress until he’s cupping her through the fabric. Hal lets out a breath through his nose. _Fuck._  She’s wet. And _warm_.

“You know _,_ ” he mouths his way from her ear to her long neck, pausing to nose over a set of gills just below her jaw. A puff of hot air releases from the slits and he can’t help the smirk this time. “I think our species may be more alike than you think.” He rubs his middle finger against the damp cloth at the same time he licks at the skin under the gills, and before he can even blink he’s being thrown back onto the bed.

“Did you not li _–_ _oh_.” He watches with half-lidded eyes as she tugs on the complicated knotting of her dress and lets it fall to the ground. The only light in the room is coming from the nebulae outside, and the pink and purple hues reflect off the faintly-scaled texture of her skin like diamonds. She’s _gorgeous_. He cock jumps even further.

“ _Strip_.”

She doesn't need to tell him twice. He lets the familiar tug of willpower wash over him as he powers down, the green fabric giving way to shirt and jeans. The shirt goes first, tossed over his shoulder haphazardly. He grabs his jeans and boxers and slides them down in one go, kicking them to the floor before leaning back against the pillows, hands under his head. He watches as her huge black eyes roam over his body and basks in the obvious admiration. Hal cocks an eyebrow.

“Well?”

He hears her make a considering noise before he’s being straddled, the wet heat of her gliding against his cock and oh _fuck_ , she’s so _wet_ , he can feel liquid dripping over his dick and over his balls and it makes him slide his fingers down to her ass and squeeze.

“ _Hmm.._ ” She gyrates her hips, long fingers dragging over firm muscles. Her breath his hot as she leans down to press her lips to his neck. “ _Acceptable_.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” The words come out as a gasp as her fingers close over his cock, sliding up the side with a curious touch. He watches as she brushes over the tip and catches a glob of precum, lifts her finger to her lips and flicks that long tongue out lightning-quick to taste. Hal moans. _God_ , why did he wait so long to bang alien chicks? This is incredible.

She moves then, fingers shifting from the tip of his cock back down to the base. He sees her eyes narrow.

“ _My scanner indicated that we are compatible, but I do not see.._ ”

Hal pauses. There’s practically a torrential flood covering his cock and upper thighs. He laughs. “Babe, pretty sure you can just stick it in.”

She makes a frustrated noise, finger slipping further down to inspect his balls. Hal swears. “ _Yes, but where–_ ” her fingers slip down further and Hal tenses up all at once. “ _Ah, there_.”

“Woah! Woah, hold on.” He scoots his ass away from the probing fingers. “That’s not _–_ ”

“ _Shh_.” There’s a squelching noise and then, from the warm heaven he thought he was about to sink into..

.. is that a goddamn _tentacle?_  Oh god, he may have miscalculated.

“Listen, I don’t do _mmfph–_ ” her mouth covers his and he can feel her maneuvering his legs back against his chest and oh _god_ , something hot and _wet_ presses against his goddamn asshole and this is _so not what he signed up for_. Panic bubbles in his stomach and he sees the room flash bright green as his uniform coalesces around him. He’s backed up against the bedframe, out of reach in an instant, heart pounding against his chest and cock still uncomfortably hard.

Her head tilts to the side, eyelids blink in a weird horizontal way. “ _Have you changed your mind?_ ”

She looks so genuinely confused _–_ Hal can relate _–_ that he lets his guard drop. He can feel a headache brewing somewhere behind his left temple. A hand comes to rub at the bridge of his nose.

“Um, sorry it’s just that it’s usually me doing the, y’know, _fucking._ ” Headache. Increasing. “I don’t do it the other way. Well, I’ve never _.._ ”

She leans forward, finger trailing over the black material of his uniform pants.

“ _You have never tried?”_

His face feels hot. “ _No_ , but I don’t think _–_ ”

Her fingers trail higher, up his side to thumb over the glowing symbol on his chest. She leans in closer, lips brushing against his ear.

“ _How do you know, if you have never tried?_ ”

He crosses his arms over his chest. His head pounds, and he feels weirdly defensive all of a sudden. “I just _know_ , okay?”

“ _Hmm.._ ” she slides her hand back down his chest, palm brushing against the still rock-hard bulge in his uniform. Hal glares at his dick in betrayal. Her dark eyes catch his own.

“ _I think you would enjoy me being inside you._ ”

Hal makes a choking sound. One of her long fingers rubs along the side of his cock and his whole body shudders.

“ _I would stop if you did not._ ”

He bites his lower lip. The way his dick is twitching under her hand is _really_ making it hard to think. _Would he like it?_ He’s never even gotten close, never even contemplated doing something like this before. It’s just not something that’s ever crossed his mind.

_How do you know, if you have never tried?_

She has a point. A point punctuated by the way his cock is still firm against his chest, by the way he feels his resistance slipping away with each stroke of her hand. _Maybe he would like it_. _What does he know?_ His uniform dissolves with a low _thrum_ of willpower, the room fading back to its purple hues and he can feel her smile against his neck.

There’s one way to find out.

“Ok. But just _–_ stop if I tell you to, ok?”

A hot kiss gets pressed to his jugular. “ _Of course._ ”

Long fingers dip down to where thigh meets stomach and slip under his legs. She tugs him forward and his head hits the pillow with an _oomph,_ eyes wide and fingers digging into the sheets. His knees get pressed up against his chest and the position makes him blush, every muscle tense and strained as he tries to keep his cool. Something hot and wet brushes against him and he flinches, teeth digging into his lip as he stares at the ceiling. _This is fine_.

“ _Relax._ ”

“I’m _trying_ t _–_ _ah–_ ” She slips the tip inside him and clenches around the uncomfortable, foreign feeling. _Maybe this wasn’t a good idea._ She slips back out with another whispered ‘ _relax_ ’ in his ear and he can feel her toy around the rim, slipping in an infuriating circle until he forces his muscles to calm the fuck down. She slides out, back in a little deeper, and for some reason it doesn’t feel totally weird and uncomfortable. His cock actually jumps against his chest. _What_.

He can feel her leaking out of his asshole, warm fluid dripping down his ass onto the sheets, dripping _inside him_ and this should feel strange and intrusive but instead _–_ she slides back out, back in, a little deeper this time and Hal moans. The sound startles him and he slaps his hand over his mouth. What the fuck _._

“ _You look good like this_.”

He glances down at where she’s holding his legs apart, watching as his dick bobs against his stomach with every thrust. She spreads his thighs far enough for him to feel the stretch and slides in deeper, the slick coating of fluid covering her.. _tentacle_.. providing ample lubrication for her to fuck him. Oh god, she’s _fucking_ him. He’s getting fucked.

She picks up the pace, sinking deeper and deeper on every thrust and Hal almost sobs _._ Oh god, this feels _–_

This feels so _good_.

She pushes his knees further against his chest and he tries to imagine what he looks like from her point of view, totally exposed and spread open, dick bobbing with every pump of her hips. A flash of heat rushes straight to his dick and he gasps _. Ok. Fuck, maybe that’s hot._

 _Maybe it’s an alien thing_. Maybe the way his dick feels like it’s about to explode is just because she’s an alien. Maybe she’s doing something.. with _pheromones_.. to make him like this so much because this is not normal levels of arousal this is _–_ this is _advanced_ levels of arousal.

“ _Turn over._ ”

Hal blinks. Her words wash over him and he can feel his face grow hot. He feels confused. Overwhelmed. Every muscle in his body feels tight, curled up and tense, ready to snap. She slips out and Hal can’t help the embarrassing moan that slips from his traitorous lips. _Fuck_ , _fuck, what the fuck–_

His companion makes a strange clicking sound with her tongue and the room spins. He lets out a startled _yelp_ and catches himself on the mattress with both hands. Warm fingers grab at his hips and then _–_

“Oh _fuck!_ ”

His forehead _thunks_ against the metal bedframe, breath fogging against the cold steel as she slams her hips in all at once. Heat shoots up his spine as he digs his fingers into the ruined sheets tangled around his knees. _How is this happening?_ Why does this feel so _good?_ His balls feel tight, dick straining against his stomach and _oh god_ , he might cum just from this, just from this chick’s tentacle fucking into him again and again _–_

He can hear her panting, can feel the overwhelming heat from her body all around him _–_ _inside him–_  and fuck, it’s so hot, everything is so _hot_. He doesn’t know how much more of this he can take before he _dies_.

A knee nudges his own further apart, spreading him wide and it sends his ass backwards, balls slapping against the wet heat of her and oh _god_ , _that whole thing’s inside him_. She makes a pleased sound and slows down her thrusts. He can feel her hair tickling his back as she leans down to kiss at the back of his neck.

“ _A remarkable species._ ”

Hal tries to respond _–_ he really does, but she chooses that moment to dip her hips upward and thrust _down_  and Hal’s whole world explodes.

“Oh fuck, oh _god_. What _–_ _”_

“ _Good?_ ”

She does it again at the same angle and Hal sobs, hot tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and what the _fuck_ , what _is_ that?

He can feel her hesitate at his reaction and his arm moves on instinct, wrapping behind to grab at her ass and tug her forward.

“Don’t stop. _Fuck_ , don’t stop _._ ”

Her thrusts start up again, smaller and more precise, dragging against that _spot_ over and over and oh god, he’s so close _–_ this feels so _good_. Molten heat spreads in a wave on every thrust, rushing through his entire body. He can feel his own ass moving back on every pump of her hips, trying to take her deeper and he knows he shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he is but _god_ , he doesn’t _care,_ not when every twist of her hips brings him closer and closer to the edge. Hot liquid oozes down his legs and it’s so goddamn _wet_ , each glide of her tentacle is so smooth and that shouldn’t feel so obscene but it _does_ , it makes him feel dirty and full and oh fuck, oh _fuck–_

“Oh fuck, I’m _–_ ”

She drives in hard and deep, hits that _goddamn spot_ on every thrust and he can’t _–_ he’s _gone_ , cock seizing against his chest and then erupting over the sheets and she doesn’t slow down, just thrusts into him hard and fast until he’s sobbing against the bedframe, globs of cum being milked from his cock and he can’t _–_ he didn’t even _touch_ himself, how is this _–_

He can feel her tentacle _pulse_ and then _–_ a bloom of warmth, a rush of liquid deep inside him and it makes another wave of cum ooze from his dick, makes him sink his hips back as far as he can go and moan as she empties herself into him.

His arms give out all at once and he collapses on the disgusting sheets with a thud. His face ends up planted in one of the pillows. He can feel his brain trying to process what the _fuck_ just happened but it’s hard to think when he's this blissed out. His mouth opens against the fabric.

“Wht te fck.”

Hal has to smother the pitiful noise that wants to escape him as she slips out. He can feel something oozing out of him and it just makes him drive his face deeper into the pillow. He feels sore and _used_ and so, _so relaxed_ right now, like every aching muscle in his body turned into soft pudding and he’s melting against the mattress. _God_ , that was the best orgasm he’s ever had. From getting fucked in the ass. By a tentacle.

What the fuck.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hal comes to a few conclusions

He’s not quite sure what woke him up this early on his day off, but it probably has something to do with the way his erection is trying to make a permanent indent in his mattress.

Hal groans and, with great effort, manages to roll over. The clock blinks a red 5:23. It’s still _dark_ outside, for fuck’s sake. He purses his lips and glances down at his boner.

“This is your fault.”

His dick twitches helpfully. Hal rolls his eyes. Sometimes having a libido that just doesn’t know when to quit is more of a burden than a blessing.

_Whatever._ He yawns as he drags his hand from the sheets over his abs, fingertips trailing over the curly brown hair above the hem of his boxers. _It’s not like he has somewhere to be today._

His thumb snags on the elastic and he lets his eyes slip closed as he eases the fabric off of his hips. A small, pleased sigh escapes him as his erection pops free of its confines. He shivers as the cool morning air hits sensitive skin, hums as his ass slides against the smooth cotton sheets.

It’s been awhile since he’s been able to be this lazy with his morning jerk off session. Usually he has to settle for a minute-long quickie in the shower before he’s rushing out the door. But today..

He lets his fingers drift down the soft hairs, hesitates around the base of his cock before dipping downward to the sensitive underside to gently curl his fingers around the base. A quiet moan cuts through the silence of his bedroom as he shifts his palm upwards.

.. today he has _time_.

His left hand wanders up his chest, running over the muscles of his abs before pinching at his nipple. Hips leave the mattress as he hums in pleasure. Brown eyes blink open and he watches through long eyelashes as he jerks himself off. The light from the streetlamp outside is hitting his skin in a particularly nice looking way, and just the thought of how _good_ he probably looks right now kicks up his excitement another notch. A tiny glob of precum seeps out of his cock and Hal bites his lip as he smears it over the head and down the side.

_Too much friction_ , he decides. He shifts his hand to open the top drawer of his side table, pushes himself into a sitting position and squints into the dim lighting as he rummages inside. If he finally has time for a lazy morning jerk-off session, he’s going to do it _right_ , goddamnit.

“Where are you..”

He shoves his hand all the way into the back of the drawer and finally his fingers close around the plastic tube. Hal tosses it onto the bed and only spares half a second to wonder if lube is something that expires before shoving the drawer closed with a mental shrug and flopping back onto the mattress. He unscrews the top with one hand, other still jerking at his cock as a wave of anticipation radiates out from behind his navel. The top of the tube rolls somewhere onto the floor and then _finally_ he’s squeezing out a handful of super smooth, extra-glide lube onto his fingers and dragging them up his dick.

“Oh _fuck,_  that’s good.”

His thumb catches on the head and he whines at how good it feels. He hasn’t broken out the lube in a while– hasn’t had the time– but oh _man_ , it’s so much better than in the shower. Fingers glide over his dick, up and down in a lazy pump and his hips undulate in time with each stroke. It’s so nice and smooth, so easy to pretend he’s sinking into a soaking wet babe, or–

– _or back at that hotel room, with what’s-her-name dripping all over him and that tentacle sliding inside him, filling him up from the inside as he shoves back to meet each thrust with reckless abandon_ –

Hal blinks as a huge glob of precum oozes from the tip of his cock. _Shit_. He hasn’t had time to even think about _that_ , what with the two-week long corps mission that followed and the brain-dead autopilot he took back to Earth last night. He glances down at his dick and thinks about the way she had felt inside of him, about the way she had flipped him over like he was nothing and fucked him into the mattress. His dick twitches in remembrance. Hal sighs and squints at the ceiling.

_Is he still straight?_ He should probably at least figure that out. Yeah, she was a woman– a smoking hot woman who just happened to have a giant fucking tentacle that he, apparently, _really_ liked having up his asshole– but that woman _opened him up_ to a whole new realm of possibilities. He purses his lips and gives his slightly-deflated cock another tug.

He's never really even _thought_ about having sex with a dude.. but now that he knows how much he enjoys getting fucked, maybe he should revisit that notion.

It’s not like he really cares one way or the other. He’s not about to have some major identity crisis or whatever.. he just doesn’t _know_. Having a single pleasurable encounter with an alien chick doesn’t mean he’d feel the same if it was some human dude pinning him to a bed and having their dirty way with him.

His cock jumps. Hal glares at it in betrayal. _Excuse you, dick. Trying to figure shit out up here._ He flicks his eyes back to the ceiling.

_Would he mind getting banged by a dude?_ He tries to imagine it as he strokes his hand over his cock; what it would feel like, how different it would be. _A lot more lube, probably. Less tits. More hair?_ He’s not that hairy of a dude, but a lot of dudes are.. probably. _Would he like that? Or would it be too weird?_

He groans in frustration, giving his dick a forceful tug as he glares at the ceiling. Maybe it was just a fluke; maybe it _was_ just some pheromone thing. That would definitely be a lot less confusing.

A pearl of lube drips from the base of his dick down over his balls he jerks in surprise. Brown eyes blink down at his dick. Flick to the tube of lube to his left. Back to his dick.

_Hmm_..

He lets his fingers drift from the base of his cock to his balls, cups them briefly and then shifts slightly lower, down over his taint with an assessing touch. Hal bites his lip before very tentatively, very gently, dragging a fingertip around his entrance. His cock jerks. Hal feels a drop of sweat slide down the side of his temple. He’s never touched himself like that before. _Would he even like it if it wasn’t a super hot alien chick doing it do him?_

He has plenty of time, plenty of lube, and plenty of unanswered questions. At least he might be able to clear _one_ thing up.

Another dollop of lube gets poured onto the fingers on his left hand and then he shifts his hips, slides back further on his bed and maneuvers his thighs so that they’re spread as far apart as he can go. His heart pounds against his ribcage, breath coming in short, excited bursts and he takes a moment to steel himself before brushing against himself with one of his lube-slicked fingers.

“Oh.”

It’s weird. He’s not used to feeling _exposed_ like this. He can feel the breeze coming through his window catch on the lube and he feels it _down there_ , down where he’s never touched himself before and that thought just makes him more excited, makes him drag his finger around his entrance again before finally giving in and slipping his fingertip inside.

“ _Oh_ –”

His eyes slip closed, knee gets tugged more towards his chest and he slides his finger out and back in, a little further this time. It burns a bit, so he clumsily squirts out another glob of lube and wastes no time re-coating his finger and pumping it back inside. It’s an awkward angle; he can’t get much deeper than his knuckle, so he slides even further down the bed until his knee is almost to his chin, bends his wrist and is finally able to sink his finger all the way in.

_Shit_. He pries his eyes open to watch his left wrist bend back and forth, watches the way the lube on his fingers catches on the light sifting in through his window, observes the way his dick bobs as he slips his finger in and out in a smooth glide. Hal imagines being in front of himself, looking down; looking at how exposed he is, how his legs are spread as wide as they can go, at how his finger pumps inside of him so easily. A drop a precum hits his chest, smears against his abs and forms a trail leading back to the tip of his dick. _Oh fuck_.

He grabs for the lube with his finger shoved as far as he can reach. He squeezes it a bit too hard and some of it spills onto his sheets.

“Shit, shit–” he catches the rest of it and smears it around his opening, coats his ring finger in it and then slips his middle finger out out to push back in with two.

“Oh _fuck._ ”

_God, that’s good_. That’s _so_ good. There’s a bit of a stretch but that feeling just makes him even hotter, just makes him sink his fingers into his body as far as he can go and _gasp_ as another wave of heat works its way up from his cock.

_Maybe not a fluke_ , he thinks somewhat desperately, free hand reaching down to grab his other leg and tug it back against his chest. _But when she did it it felt a_ lot _better_. Hal remembers that moment when the whole encounter switched from ‘adequately pleasurable’ to ‘holy fuck what the fuck’, remembers the way his whole body had seized in surprise at the way she had felt pressing against that spot inside of him.

He bites his lip and sinks his fingers back in. Wiggles them around a little bit. Rocks his hips back and forth. _What the fuck, how did she–_

He dips his wrist, curls his fingers upwards and lets out a surprised shout.

“Oh god, oh fuck. Right _there_ –”

He does it again, a little firmer this time and he can feel his balls tighten, can feel his face get hot as he massages against that fucking _spot_. _Jesus, why did he wait so long to try this?_ He slips his fingers out, curls them as he slides them back in and oh _shit_ , that feels so good.

_Would he still like it if it was a guy’s cock instead of his fingers?_ He picks up the pace, snapping his wrist back and forth and has to reach down and grab the base of his dick to try and hold back his orgasm. Brown eyes zero in on his dick, watch the way it bobs forward with every twist of his wrist. He tries to imagine what it would be like if that was sliding inside him instead, filling him up until there was no room left, pressing him down into the mattress and slamming against that spot over and over. His cock pulses– _oh fuck, okay that’s hot_ – and he has to scoop up some of the excess lube and start jerking himself in time with his thrusts. A wave of heat washes over him, every muscle trembling with anticipation as he slides his fingers out and nudges back in with a third, and _oh god, that feels_ –

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Come hits his chest, splattering over his abs and dripping down along his cock. He keeps pumping his fingers, driving inside himself as he loses it, a sob caught on his lips as he angles his wrist down and rubs against that spot over and over until every last drop of cum is wrung from his body.

His thighs are quaking as he lets them flop against the mattress, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. He lets his fingers slip out and doesn’t bother to smother the whimper at the sudden empty feeling. Hal lets out a breath as his hand flops to the mattress beside him.

“Fuck.”

Definitely not a fluke.

_Let it be known_ , he thinks, _that Hal Jordan, notorious ladies man and purveyor of endless charm, is probably okay with getting banged by a dude_. He lets the thought wash over him, lets it float around in his head a bit until that knot of confusion he had earlier fades into a sort of peaceful acceptance. _So he’s okay with having sex with dudes._ No big deal. Nothing he can do about it now.

He lets his hand wander back along entrance, lets his fingertip glide over the outer edge. It’s a little sore, but other than that that was probably the second most intense come he’s ever had, right after Ms. Tentacle and her Intro to Butt Stuff. _What would it be like,_ he lets his earlier thought come back to him as he runs his finger through the mess on his stomach _, with another dude?_ Not just that, but who would he _let_ bang him? He has standards, thank you very much, and it takes at least a tiny bit of trust to let someone bend you over and have their dirty way with you.

_Someone hot_ , he starts the mental checklist as he stretches his cramped thigh muscles. _Someone who isn’t an asshole_ , _someone that he trusts_ , he pauses.. _and someone who has a nice dick_. Hal purses his lips and stares at the ceiling with narrowed eyes as he tries to think of anything else. He smacks his lips after a few seconds.

_Yup, that’s about it._ A four item checklist. He yawns, stretching his arms above his head before shoving himself into a sitting position and stumbling off towards the shower. _That shouldn’t be too hard._ Just the thought of all the new possibilities for amazing orgasms makes him smirk, makes his heart race in excitement as he twists the knob for hot water.

Now he just has to find the right dude.

Easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note: LUBE _DOES_ EXPIRE!! please check the date do not be a dumbass like harold and stay safe

**Author's Note:**

> (holds head in hands) don't look at me. there will be more chapters. and some eventual halbarry (duh).


End file.
